


Spannungsverhältnis

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [19]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drunkenness, F/M, Feels, OTP Feels, Tags Are Fun, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: In überschwänglichen Ausnahmesituationen können auch kluge Menschen mal gaanz merkwürdige Dinge denken, sagen, und tun...





	Spannungsverhältnis

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt während "Zwischen den Ohren" - wer die Episode noch recht frisch im Kopf hat, hat also am meisten von dieser fanfic. Ja, der Fisch, das Engelchen, die grottenhässlichen Bilder und sogar trunkenes Gesabber sind canon. Ist unsere Serie nicht einfach toll? :)

„Wollen Sie mich auf die Preisverleihung begleiten?“  
So, nüchtern und ehrlich. Mochte sie nur die Gelegenheit nutzen und ihn gründlich damit aufziehen, dass er fast zwei Tage vorher nun doch noch sie erwählte. Schließlich hatte er sie fast zwei Wochen damit getriezt, dass es ihm nicht im Traum einfallen würde, sie mitzunehmen.  
Aber ... sie war gnädig.  
„Klar!“ Ihr Mund und ihre Augen drückten echte Freude aus. Nur ihre kurz hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schienen ihn fragen zu wollen: „War das jetzt wirklich so schwer?“

++++

Er musste nicht aussteigen um zu klingeln; sie kam aus ihrem Haus, eben dass er vorgefahren war. Schwungvoll nahm sie auf dem Beifahrersitz Platz, und begrüßte ihn mit: „So, wir können!“  
Aber er fuhr nicht los.  
„Was ist?“ In ihrer Unruhe wegen der anstehenden Festivität deutete sie seinen stummen Blick als Kritik. „Ist die Kette zu viel?“  
„Nein, alles gut.“ Er fasste sich, und startete den Motor. Verdammt, eine Sekunde zu lang gegafft. „Ich hatte nur damit gerechnet, dass Sie mich noch eine halbe Stunde im Flur warten lassen.“ Glatte Lüge, doch sie schien es zu schlucken.  
„Aber Professor. Sie wissen, ich bin pünktlich.“  
Stimmt, das wusste er. Er versuchte noch irgendetwas Scherzhaftes hinterher zu schieben, aber sein Kopf wollte ihm nichts Brauchbares liefern. Beziehungsweise kämpfte schwer mit der Ablenkung neben ihm. Auch wenn es ein Klischee bemühte, sie sah bezaubernd aus. Etwas zu kurz geraten oder nicht, sie war sogar noch hübscher als er heute.  
Da seine Eloquenz beharrlich Pause machte, und da es gerade die richtige Uhrzeit war, schaltete er die Verkehrsmeldungen ein. Wie zu erwarten war für die etwa einstündige Fahrt keine Störung in Sicht. Und als direkt nach der Auflistung aller Staus und Baustellen ausgerechnet „Salut d'amour“ zu säuseln begann, hatte er es recht eilig, das Radio auch schon wieder auszumachen. Eher ein Fehler, denn ihrem Blick nach begann sie nun möglicherweise Eins und Eins zusammenzuzählen. Doch selbst wenn sie das tatsächlich tat, war sie auch jetzt gnädig zu ihm.  
„Soll ich Sie Ihre Rede abhören?“  
„Die sitzt, keine Sorge.“  
Sie griff neugierig nach dem Notizblock auf dem Rücksitz:„Das sind doch Ihre Aufzeichnungen dazu, oder?“  
„Sie werden unmöglich durchblicken.“  
„Stimmt. Sieht wie moderne Kunst aus.“ Mit seiner Doktorschrift tat sie sich schon grundsätzlich nicht immer einfach, und vor allem die ersten Seiten im Block waren hier so vollgestopft mit Worten, Streichungen und Pfeilen, dass sie kaum mehr einen klaren Satz ausmachen konnte. Wobei, da war etwas, das sie erkannte -  
„Warum haben Sie denn einen Fisch mit Euter da oben hingekritzelt?“  
Typisch, dass ihr solches albernes Zeug ins Auge stechen musste. „Nicht Fisch, nicht Fleisch. Ist ein Selbstporträt.“  
„Und was soll der kleine Engel daneben?“  
„Das ist eine kleine Fee. Eine sehr kleine.“  
Nein, es war ganz sicher ein Engel. Nahm er sie gerade mächtig auf dem Arm? So musste es wohl sein. Sie lenkte schließlich ab auf die Arbeit als Gesprächsthema, das war für beide sicheres Terrain.

++++

Nicht, dass er sie dazu beauftragt hatte, aber als nach der Preisverleihung ein kaum endender Strom an Gratulanten dem Professor die Hand schütteln, mit ihm warme Worte wechseln und ihn für das ein oder andere Projekt gewinnen wollte, bemühte sie sich nach Kräften, ihm einigermaßen den Rücken frei zu halten, bevor er noch völlig überrannt wurde. Trotz glückstrunkener Hochstimmung bemerkte er das sogar irgendwann, und drückte ihr von hinten kurz das Händchen – mehr Austausch ließ die Situation praktisch nicht zu. Doch immer wenn sein Blick zu den vielen großen Spiegeln im Saal wanderte, um schnell zu überprüfen ob Frisur und Jackett weiterhin makellos saßen, stellte er leise für sich fest, wie gut es aussah, wenn er und sie beieinander standen. Nein, „gut“ traf es nicht ganz. „Richtig“ war ein großes Wort, und doch schien es ihm das bessere.

++++

Auf der Rückfahrt waren sie beide erschöpft, aber trotzdem noch sehr euphorisch nach all den schönen Augenblicken der Feier. Ihr Gespräch sprang ein wenig überspannt von „Das waren wirklich kreative Canapès“ zu „Dieser und jener Gast war besonders nett“ bis zu „Was zum Henker soll die Form der Trophäe bedeuten?“ (er plädierte für eine Symbolisation des Zusammenspiels von Tradition und Innovation, sie hielt es eher für eine abstrakte Welle, welche den steten Fortschritt darstellte). Überspannt, und doch – sie waren selten so gelassen harmonisch miteinander. Wieso eigentlich?  
Er nahm überrascht echten Unwillen an sich wahr, als er schließlich von der Autobahn biegen musste, und Münster sehr nahe rückte. Unwille wurde zu Verdruss, als die ersten Häuser der Stadt an ihnen vorbeizogen. Ihr gegenüber ließ er sich natürlich nichts anmerken, und erzählte eine lustige, uralte Anekdote über einen der distinguiertesten Gäste des Abends.

 _Schlag ihr vor, noch etwas essen zu gehen._ \- Um die Zeit?  
_Lade sie auf ein Glas zu dir ein._ \- Sie wird Nein sagen.  
_Find einen Vorwand, noch eine Weile bei ihr zu bleiben._ \- Geht's noch verzweifelter?

Dann war da auch schon ihr Haus. Wie bereits am Nachmittag parkte er hervorragend seitlich davor ein. Sie nahm an, dass er sich in der Zeit dieses Manövers nebenher in ihren gewohnten, knurrigen Chef zurückverwandeln würde, und sah seinen Abschiedsworten mit Resignation entgegen. Dennoch hegte sie ein wenig Hoffnung. Dieses Gefühl, und eine vage Aufforderung, legte sie in ihren Blick. Aber ihr Fahrer starrte nach vorne.  
„Tja...,“ sagte er.  
„Ja...?,“ fragte sie.  
Noch ein Augenblick länger Unschlüssigkeit, und sein Gezaudere hätte ihn eh erbarmungslos verraten. Dennoch, es brauchte viel Mut, schließlich zu ihr hinzusehen. Zwei Sekunden Augenkontakt zogen sich eine Ewigkeit. Danach konnte er nicht mehr spekulieren und interpretieren, er wusste Bescheid. Über sie, und erst recht über sich selbst.

_Küss sie._

Nach all dem Einklang zwischen ihnen wäre es ein völlig stimmiger Ausklang. Er brauchte nicht hoffen, er wusste, sie würde es ihm gerne gewähren. Und ab dann wäre alles anders.

„Tja, ich danke Ihnen für Ihre überaus charmante Begleitung. Schlafen Sie gut, und dann morgen in alter Frische,“ sagte irgendein Idiot mit seiner Stimme, und küsste seiner Alberich steif die Hand.  
„Ich habe zu danken. Dann bis morgen, Herr Professor. Gute Nacht.“ Eigentlich wollte sie ihm „FEIGLING!“ ins Gesicht schreien und ihn mit der Handtasche ohrfeigen, aber im letzten Moment beschloss sie zu seinem Glück, dafür doch zu sehr Dame zu sein. Sie gab sich noch nicht mal die Blöße, mit der Autotür zu knallen, als sie ausstieg. Während sie ihre Haustür aufschloss, konnte sie hinter sich hören, wie er beim ersten Versuch abzufahren versehentlich wie ein Anfänger den Motor abwürgte, und ein zweites Mal starten musste.

Sie brauchte nicht hoffen, sie wusste, er wollte runter von seinem hohen Ross. Und schaffte es doch nicht. Aber er musste es aus eigener Kraft bewältigen, sie würde ihm nie mehr Hilfestellung geben als ein wenig freundliches Schubsen. Eben wäre es vielleicht beinahe so weit gewesen. Aber nun stand sie letztendlich doch wieder alleine auf festem Boden, und sah ihn davongaloppieren.

++++

Die kurze Strecke hindurch bis zu seiner eigenen Wohnung ließ er beide vordere Fenster hinunter, egal, wie kalt es draußen war. Je mehr sich der Duft ihres Parfums verflüchtigte, desto blöder kamen ihm seine Gefühlsduseleien vor. Meine Güte, was war da bloß in ihn gefahren? Das musste der Rausch nach der Preisverleihung sein. Und die ganze Sache mit Susanne machte ihn wahrscheinlich noch zusätzlich sentimental. Irrational. Emotional. Ach, was auch immer. Hätte er wirklich beinahe seine Mitarbeiterin...? Gut, dass er sich gerade noch zusammengerissen hatte, sonst würde er jetzt wohl mit blauem Auge durch die Nacht brausen.

Zurück zuhause ereilte ihn jedoch ein Rückfall. Warum schienen die Räume plötzlich so leer und kühl? Wie hielt er es allein mit so viel Platz aus? Und wie hatten ihm je die Gemälde im Wohnzimmer gefallen können? Scheußliches Zeug, sie sahen alle aus wie schlecht geputzte Tafeln. Als sein Blick auf die Couch darunter fiel, sah er für einen Augenblick Alberich und ihn darauf, glücklich und nervös, seine Hand endlich auf dem verflixt verführerischen Reißverschluss an ihrem Rücken.

_Silke..._

Er flüchtete in die Küche, und wollte sich das Nächstbeste aus dem Kühlschrank zwischen die Kiemen schieben. Aber bei näherer Betrachtung war ihm dann doch weder nach Anchovis noch nach eingelegten Gurken. Nach Marmelade erst recht nicht. Hm, aber da war auch noch eine Flasche Sekt.

Diese Flasche wurde geköpft, und von Schluck zu Schluck wälzte er sich von Weltschmerz zu Katzenjammer und wieder zurück. Doch es wollte sich einfach keine Trunkenheit einstellen, die helfen würde, all den Ärger und Schmerz der letzten Zeit zu vergessen. Rettung nahte erst, als er nebenan seinen Nachbarn nach Hause kommen hörte. Oha, bei Herrn Thiel war es auch spät geworden? Und seinem mürrischen Gebrummel im Flur nach war auch er nicht unbedingt in gehobener Laune. Sympathisch! Den würde er sich jetzt herüberholen, und dann würden sie sich in mannhafter Verbundenheit ordentlich einen hinter die Binde kippen. Kein Bier, sondern etwas mit Niveau, aber reichlich davon.

++++

Der Plan ging fast zu gut auf. Als er am frühen Morgen erwachte, formten Thiel und er auf dem Sofa ein halb sitzendes, halb liegendes humanes Säufer-Knäuel. Thiel roch wie ein ganzer Weinkeller und zersägte einen ganzen Wald, aber das war es alles nicht, was den Professor geweckt hatte. Sondern … dass Thiel angefangen hatte, auf dessen rechte Hand zu sabbern. Igitt! Mit einer beschwipsten Alberich im Arm aufzuwachen wäre definitiv der schönere Fehler gewesen. Die würde auch sicher nicht schnarchen wie ein Walross mit Katarrh. Oder selbst wenn, wäre das bei ihr wenigstens noch irgendwie niedlich.  
Er wollte aufstehen ohne seinen Nachbarn groß zu verschieben, aber das misslang, und der arme Thiel rollte von der Couch hinab zu Boden. Der Kommissar schmatzte jedoch nur zweimal, und verfiel dann wieder in lautstarken Schlummer. Oh, den hatte es wirklich erwischt. Er war wohl alkoholisch viel besser auf Bier als auf Wein abgestimmt.

Im Gegensatz zum Initiator des Trinkgelages, der erbleichte, als er feststellte, dass er trotz aller Promille noch sehr klare Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Umtrunk hatte. Mein Gott, er hatte Thiel sonst was von echter Männerfreundschaft vorgebrabbelt. Und hatte ihm das Du angeboten! Und hatte sich einen Bruderkuss holen wollen!! Wie tief konnten einen Wehmut, Einsamkeit und sexuelle Frustration eigentlich noch hinabstoßen? Ab jetzt also Frank und Karl-Friedrich, vereint in Blutsbrüderschaft? Unglaublich. Nie im Leben. Nein, das war wirklich der Gipfel seiner gestrigen Dummheit. Da half nur noch eins: Komplette Verdrängung. Egal, was Psychologen daran zu meckern hatten, es war beschlossene Sache, dass alles, was nach der Preisverleihung stattgefunden hatte, nie stattgefunden hatte. Punkt, aus, Ende.  
Mit diesem festen Vorsatz schritt er Richtung Bad, um eiskalt zu duschen und Ibuprofen zu frühstücken.

++++

Zur gleichen Zeit, nur wenige Kilometer weiter, fand sie nach einer sinnlos durchgrübelten Nacht endlich doch noch Schlaf. Aber in nur etwas über einer Stunde würde ihr Wecker bereits wieder läuten, was ihrem Chef an diesem Tag keine kleine Fee in alter Frische, sondern eine ziemlich grimmige Alberich bescheren würde.


End file.
